


Choice

by Mazer



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Azione, Dark, Gen, OC, One-Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-02
Updated: 2001-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sconfitto Darkstar, Amelia e Zel si sono fidanzati, ma lui non è felice... Cosa sceglierà, messo avanti alla possibilità di poter tornare umano ma a costo di un grande sacrificio?<br/>
E' stata il mio primo tentativo di fanfiction in assoluto, e a modo suo mi è molto cara. Ospita una particolare guest-star... XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

Erano passati due anni dalla sconfitta del demone Darkstar. Il gruppo si era diviso e Zel, come d’accordo, era partito con Amelia. Dopo essere stati a Sailoon, avevano continuato a viaggiare, con la speranza di trovare qualcosa in grado di ridargli aspetto umano.  
Era da un po' che Zelgadis aveva dichiarato alla ragazza i suoi sentimenti, si erano anche fidanzati ufficialmente, ma, nonostante tutto, alcuni pensieri lo tormentavano, soprattutto il suo corpo mostruoso, era convinto che prima o poi anche Amelia, che lo aveva accettato per quello che era, lo avrebbe lasciato, se avesse fatto un confronto tre lui e un uomo "normale": era sospettoso, così deluso precedentemente dalla vita che si era convinto che la sua felicità sarebbe finita. Si sentiva solo, non poteva dire a nessuno ciò che provava.  
Quella mattina si trovavano a passare per un villaggio vicino ad una fitta foresta, Neycla. Erano nella piazza del mercato, quando dal cielo scese un grosso drago nero, che fece strage fra la folla urlante. I due ragazzi subito intervennero, ma Zel fu preso in pieno da una zampata che lo atterrò grondante di sangue. La bestia stava per colpirlo nuovamente, ma esplose in un onda di luce: dietro di questo c'era una ragazza vestita di nero, snella e molto alta, occhi blu cupo e lunghi capelli biondi ondulati.  
Li aiutò, portandoli al suo castello, e li curò; Zel si riprese rapidamente grazie alla sua magia. Aveva già sentito parlare di lei giù in paese, era l' ultima discendente di una potente famiglia di maghi che da secoli dominava il luogo, il suo nome era Einy.  
Nonostante le insistenze di Amelia, che voleva proseguire il viaggio, Zelgadis prolungò la sua permanenza per qualche giorno; nel pomeriggio leggeva vecchi libri di magia presi dall' enorme biblioteca. Una volta pensò a quanto fosse misteriosa la padrona di casa...  
\- Mi trovi strana? - Era alle sue spalle. Sussultò. Il suo sorriso non aveva nulla di dolce. Era sempre più convinto che mentisse... Allo stesso tempo però, per misteriosi motivi, si sentiva attratto da lei.  
Una notte, una settimana dopo il loro arrivo, finita la cena, Zel si diresse verso la camera di Amelia. Bussò, ma nessuno rispose. Si accorse che la porta era aperta ed entrò: la stanza era vuota.  
Sentì un grido. Era il suo. In fondo al corridoio c'era un portale che conduceva in un'altra dimensione. Percorse i metri che lo separavano da esso correndo e lo attraversò senza indugiare.  
\- Ti prego, aiutami! - Amelia era avvolta in una specie di rami secchi, che l'avvolgevano fino a soffocarla. Poco più in là vi era Einy. Lo guardò di nuovo sorridendo. Quella bellissima donna gli pareva più inquietante del suo aspetto di chimera.  
\- Lasciala subito! Perché ci hai portati qui?!  
\- Veramente sei stato tu a venire da me. Ti aspettavo.  
\- Cosa?!  
\- Zeel!!! - i rami, che sembravano dotati di vita propria, stringevano Amelia sempre di più. Non riusciva a respirare bene.  
\- Amelia! - corse verso di lei, ma una scossa elettrica lo fece sobbalzare.  
\- Ho avvertito il tuo potere… non sei una persona normale, hai grandi potenzialità…  
\- Liberala! - Zel si alzò da terra, a fatica.  
\- Quelle radici stanno assorbendo la sua energia. Le resta poco.  
\- Perché lo fai?  
\- Posso farti diventare normale, se collaborerai con me.  
Zel si ammutolì. Amelia ansimava affannosamente.  
\- Avevi ragione non sono umana. Sono una dea, e se passi dalla mia parte, diventerai un dio anche tu. Voglio eliminare Lord of Nightmare e i suoi sottoposti, far rinascere l’universo. Ce la farò se sarai con me.  
Zelgadis era senza fiato, ma riuscì a mormorare:  
\- Lei che c’entra?  
\- Se vuoi diventare una divinità devi abbandonare ogni cosa che ti lega agli esseri umani. E lei e’ quanto di più importante tu abbia. Se accetti la mia proposta, potrai fare tutto ciò che vorrai. Avrai il potere assoluto, con me.  
Il ragazzo si girò, e la vide; ormai non respirava quasi più, era pallida e non riusciva a gridare. Staccò lo sguardo da lei e si voltò verso l’altra. La decisione era presa. Guardò Eniy con uno sguardo indefinibile, e si preparò a scagliare il Ra Tilt. La prese in pieno, si accasciò al suolo priva di vita, fu questione di un attimo. Non fece caso, o non volle far caso, ai suoi occhi azzurri pieni di sgomento. Sorrise.  
\- Sono con te, Eniy!


End file.
